Cry Blood
by Stars-Are-Our-Guide
Summary: El no es un chico precisamente "normal". Ella si lo es. Un destino, que, inevitablemente marcara dos vidas.
1. Prologo 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP (por desgracia) este fic es con fines de entretenimiento no de lucro.**

**MONICA- **hola gente bonita

**KAREN- **y conocedora!

MONICA- creo que hay que presentarnos

KAREN-de acuerdo como ya oyeron (más bien leyeron) soy Karen y esta de acasito es Mónica!

MONICA- si, soy monica y pues yo soy algo…..

KAREN- enmascarada!

MONICA- se han de preguntar enmascarada? Estas chicas están locas. Pero digamos que usamos "mascaras" para ocultar nuestra verdadera forma de ser.

KAREN- mejor nos olvidamos no quieren conocer nuestra realidad, mejor pasemos ya a la historia. De seguro se aburieron no?

MONICA- bueno ya

KAREN- yay \(n_n)/

MONICA- la historia al principio va a estar aburida pero pues asi todo se va a ir desarrollando mejor. Aa y va a tener S&S

KAREN-nuestra pareja favorita junto con nuestro personaje favorito*sonido de tambor*

AMBAS- SHAORAN!

KAREN- ahora si terminamos

MONICA –espero que sigan la historia. Los dejamos ah y si es un tipo de pov de shaoran o carta algo asi

**PROLOGO **

SHAORAN LI

"**Trasendental"**

Estará bien todo esto, lo que paso, lo que pasara y lo que está pasando? Será lo correcto. Todo comienza a jugar conmigo las cartas de la mesa se van uniendo al igual que el agua y el aceite. Dos mundos tan distintos entre si, dos ideas y un solo corazón. Un inmenso hoyo negro comienza a tragarme en solo un instante ¿será mi culpa? Ella no se lo merecía pero yo, yo…. La amo no es posible no debe ser así dos mundos, dos mentes, dos puntos de ver el mundo todos distintos. Lo lamento jamás la debí haber conocido, hubiera sido perfecto si… lo siento lamento que este sentimiento exista debo alejarme pero no puedo hago caso omiso a mi corazón. Me alejare lo juro pero ese día no es hoy aun no llega y jamás lo hará es demasiado tarde para decir adiós ahora debo cuidarla de mi, de mi lobo mi verdad mi pasado lo que soy y lo que siempre seré.

Jamás sentí esto un dolor inmenso me pesa pero aun así sigue latiendo solo por ella. Estoy atado a ella por siempre, esta derrumbando mi pared trozo por trozo eso es lo inevitable cada paso lo damos juntos desde el día en que la vi .Pero claro soy todo un caballero y así me presente con ella no como el arrogante, maleducado que soy no justo con ella me presente como un príncipe montado a caballo.

El viento juega con mi pensamiento la penumbra con mis sentimientos y, tu, ella con mi corazón Esto estará bien? Pues yo no lo estoy me creen loco, anormal. Místico. A ella no le interesa y no lo hará solo que no podemos estar juntos pero hare que cambie todo cambiara romperemos lo normal para poder estar juntos y protegerla lo hare.

Una lagrima comienza a rodar por su mejilla, el atardecer comenzara antes de que todo esto termine mientras creen saber de que esta hecho el destino que nos enreda con quienes menos esperamos.

Despierta y busca a alguien mejor, búscalo y aléjate de mí solo camina en sentido contrario, hazlo. Jamás lo entenderás, la verdad no comprenderá. Una idea se acaba de implantar en mi mente, está creciendo no la puedo detener solo aléjate y te dejare ir. Te amo, la amo solo que… camina vete hazlo sin pensar .

No tengo las agallas y ella lo sabe. Alejarte no puedo es inimaginable como una persona un ser distinto me pueda cambiar voltear mi mundo, ni siquiera la conozco solo es una chica como las demás pero algo la hace no se diferente.

Soy distinto ¡comprende ¡ debes hacerlo. No sé cómo terminara por favor márchate no quiero dañarte, no soy normal, ni siquiera sé si soy verdadero. Estas muy cerca de mí y pasara algo si seguimos así la alejare…..

Entre la penumbra solo una diminuta luz se alcanzaba a ver una extraña luz resplandecía con una tenue intensidad pero sin embargo era cálida él se acerco a esa extraña fuente de calor y sin querer, no era su intención el solo estaba en su camino pero como evitar a esa luz.

Li Shaoran

**NOTAS DE AUTORAS**

KAREN- y bien les gusto? Espero que si

MONICA- esto solo es el pov de shaoran y no es un capitulo es algo asi como…

KAREN-como un pequeño prologo! Oh! Y si preguntan no hay un prologo de Saku y los capítulos son en 3ra persona no en 1ra

MONICA- exacto, la verdad si hay un pov de saku pero aquí mi amiga no lo quiere subir asi que convensanla por fas..

KAREN- Aish okey solo déjenme editarlo y lo subiré

MONICA- yay. Okey para seguir con la historia necesitaremos almenos 5 reviews

KAREN- asi que ya saben el precio si no se quieren quedar intrigados :giggle: asi que 5 reviews largos o cortos y jugosos xD

MONICA- jugosos? Bah da igual

AMBAS- adiós amigos

KAREN- CARPE DIEM!

MONICA- La capital de Somalia es mogadisho

KAREN- ? Y eso a quien le interesa

MONICA- a mi me interesa, es que en geografía hicimos un examen por internet de las capitales de México y encontramos uno de geografía universal y lo hice junto con un amigo y me di cuenta que si que estaba perdida porque eso de no saber las capitales de los países de África está muy mal.

KAREN- ¿? Dejen a esta loca con su geografía

MONICA- como si tu no estuvieras loca

KAREN- bah

AMBAS- bay

**Recuerden dejar reviews**


	2. Prologo 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP (por desgracia) este fic es con fines de entretenimiento no de lucro, así que ya saben.**

KAREN- Hola amigos, bueno hoy no estoy con Moka (MONICA) Y este es mi prologo, el de Sakurita 0u0, espero que les guste, por favor no sean tan malitos, si, por favor, enserio quiero su opinión, los quiero (por mas malos que sean xD), no lo olviden, jijiji.

PD: Recuerden que pueden llamarme Illusión también eh!

Miren donde estoy ahora, al borde de la muerte, nunca pensé llegar hasta este extremo solo…solo por el amor de un chico casi desconocido para mí, pero él… No sé, el tenia una esencia, una que lo hacía irresistible, que cada vez que el me pedía algo, por alguna razón no podía decirle que no; como si las palabras salieran de mi boca, pero que no fueran pensadas por mí, solo…salían inconscientemente, como si tuvieran vida propia y control sobre mí.

Creo que fue una mala decisión, a veces yo misma me odio, hasta tal punto de darme una bofetada y salir, solo salir para poder huir de todos los problemas que me abruman.

A veces me pregunto si la vida me odia y en cada oportunidad que ella tiene, quisiera arruinármela, como lo hizo con…con…con la de mi madre y también casi con la de mi padre, pero fue una suerte que el pudiera sobrevivir, pero se culpara por la muerte de mi madre

Agh!, porque tiene que ser tan difícil mi vida, pensé que junto a él, junto aquel chico de hermosos ojos chocolate y ámbar, mi vida seria perfecta, o por lo menos fuera mejor de lo que nunca fue, pero me equivoque rotundamente, el, lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es arruinarla aun más de lo que ya estaba desde antes.

Algunas veces quisiera sacar toda mi frustración contenida desde hace ya largo tiempo, no me importaría nada en lo absoluto, que si al hacerlo, lastimaría a las personas que me rodean… pero creo que eso no sería lo mejor para ellos, eso sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte, puede que los lastime, y eso es lo que menos quiero para aquellas personas que me han brindado su amistad y sonrisas, alegría, aquellas personas que me apoyan y me apoyaran y yo, a ellos tambien, además yo no soy así…además lo…único que quiero es poder ser feliz, acaso es mucho pedir tener un poco de felicidad en mi vida, en mi algo lastimosa vida.

Nunca me he quejado de mi vida, pero desde que murió mi madre, Nadeshiko, sintió un gran vacío en ella, era una de las pocas personas que iluminaban mi vida, y desde que se fue hace 8 años, siento que deje una parte de mi en ella y que también esa parte mía esta junto a la muerta, que con cada qué segundo pasa, la siento respirar en mi cuello, con su gélido aliento, sus frías y huesudas manos en mis hombros, mientras presiento que trata de descubrir mis secretos, penas y tristezas con sus ojos, los ojos que pueden ver a través del alma de las personas.

La muerte… la muerte… ahora que la tengo enfrente mío, siento que no parece después de todo una mala idea, ahora la veo solo como un consuelo, un dulce consuelo que termine con mi triste vida será muchísimo mejor, mi vida se irá, a lo que muchos llaman "la otra vida".

Pero… aunque ahora quiera morir, hay algo que me lo impide, será por "el", será que lo único que me mantiene atada aquí es Shaoran... No, no solo es Shaoran, también mi papa, Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, todos ellos me dan una razón para existir, para vivir para poder sonreír y reír a todo lo que me de felicidad, no importa que tan malo sea lo que haya pasado, pase o pasara, siempre hay que mostrarse fuerte ante todo lo que pueda pasar y traspasar las barreras de lo imposible y hacerlo posible con tal de ganar una sonrisa de parte de mis amigos.

Bueno creo que no puedo negarlo, solo puedo negarlo con mi cabeza, pero no lo puedo negarlo con mi corazón, los amo demasiado como para poder dejarlos ir, en especial a Shaoran, aunque solo lo conozca desde hace unos pocos meses, siento que nos hemos conocido desde toda la vida, cuando en realidad no es así, somos casi unos completos extraños, pero para mi no lo es, yo lo veo con amor y el igual, eso es lo que ha pasado, Kami-sama nos ha puesto a nosotros dos el hilo rojo del destino, y estoy segura de que ese hilo rojo del destino nunca podrá ser roto, ese hilo rojo que me mantiene atada a Shaoran será el más fuerte que cualquier persona haya logrado ver, eso no lo puedo negar.

Pero ahora, de seguro se preguntaran que fue lo que ha pasado con todos nosotros y que estemos casi al borde de la muerte, solo un movimiento en falso y todo termina, el juego de la vida se acaba para nosotros. En realidad no sé si decírselos, pero como necesito desahogarme con alguien, se los diré, se les contara todo lo que paso, ha pasado y si estoy equivocada, lo que nos pasara.

Ahora ante ustedes, se les han de ser presentados los hechos que pasaron en los últimos meses, los mismos que se les serán relatados…


End file.
